Snapshots
by Serenity12
Summary: 100 different prompts written in exactly 100 words; small snapshots into the lives of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Phineas Fynn-Fletcher.
1. Chapter 1

This is a prompt challenge in which I'll tackle 100 different prompts; as an added challenge to myself, I will be doing each prompt in exactly 100 words. Prompts will be in linear order and will have 10 posted per chapter. Will mostly follow the progression of Phineas and Isabella through the years. Enjoy!

* * *

.

* * *

_Introduction_

Sunnyside was the top-rated pre-school in the district. The teachers were wonderful, the playground was state-of-the-art, and they had a beautiful butterfly garden. This school was perfect.

Which is why Vivian Garcia-Shapiro couldn't understand why her daughter hated it. Isabella, barely 5-years-old, stated she lacked friends. Vivan had worried that she'd enrolled Isabella too soon, until one day she came to pick her up and saw her holding the hand of a small boy.

"Mama!" Isabella greeted, "Meet my new friend Phineas!"

So started her daughters first step of falling in love.

* * *

.

* * *

_Complicated _

"Phineas, you're suppose' to color the truck red. Not yellow." Isabella pointed her crayon to her friends incorrect picture. Phineas only smiled at her in return.

"I know, but I like yellow better."

"It's _wrong_, though." She frowned, but he only laughed. Isabella grumbled under her breath and shot her hand upwards.

"Teacher!" She exclaimed, "Phineas is coloring wrong!"

A boy leaned over to Phineas, whispering, "I thought you guys were friends?"

Phineas laughed again and grinned, "Well...it's complicated."

* * *

.

* * *

_Making History_

Isabella was helping a girl collect pebbles when Phineas came rushing up to them, all grins.

"Hey Isabella! Look what I found!"

He didn't wait for her reply, instead dragging her along with him to the butterfly garden. Among the flowers was a white brick, half buried in the dirt.

"Cool." Isabella eyed him as Phineas dug it out, presenting it to her proudly.

"Let's write our names on it so everyone knows we were the first to find it!"

For years later students wondered who Phineas and Isabella were.

* * *

.

* * *

_Rivalry_

"Paint. P-A-I-N-T. Paint."

"Very good, Isabella!" The teacher praised the young girl as she puffed up with pride. She turned to Phineas next.

"Phineas, spell "orange"."

"Orange." He smiled; he always smiled, "O-R-A-N-G-E. Orange."

"Great job Phineas! You've gotten them all right!" The teacher was beaming at him, but Isabella couldn't help glaring.

That week she did nothing but study her vocabulary words, refusing to speak to Phineas again until they faced off in the following spelling bee; and she won.

* * *

.

* * *

_Unbreakable_

It was show-and-tell day, and Phineas brought his favorite baseball to class. It was signed by some baseball player, and Isabella liked it, but felt her well-dressed china-doll was much better.

When it was her turn to go, she got overly-excited and tripped, dropping the doll in the process and breaking its arm off. She hid in the bathroom and cried until her mother picked her up.

The next day Phineas greeted her with more enthusiasm as as usual, and handed her a doll covered in rubber-bands.

"It'll never break!" He explained; and it never did.

* * *

.

* * *

_Obsession_

The school year had just begun for fourth graders, but Isabella was having none of it. She sat in her closet and refused to come out, no matter what her mother said.

"I can't go Mama!" She insisted from behind the closed door, "Phineas won't be there! He's going to Pineview!"

Vivian fought on the subject; surely her daughter could make new friends! By the third week, however, she gave up and transferred the girl to Pineview.

That probably should have been her first sign of what was to come.

* * *

.

* * *

_Eternity_

Phineas was smart; but he was also very, very stupid.

Isabella pouted at her desk as she sat, cheeks resting on her hands, in detention next to the notorious Flynn-Fletcher.

"This is your fault." She grumbled, and he shot her a pitiful look.

"Sorry..."

Isabella sighed and looked back up at the clock. It was ticking by even slower than usual. She glanced to the massive water leak still being mopped in the hall way.

She decided she'd never help with one of Phineas's project again; not even for an indoor pool.

* * *

.

* * *

_Gateway_

It wasn't often that having a friend move was a good thing. For most kids, it meant saying goodbye; for Isabella, it meant having Phineas right across the street.

With a quick bye to her mother, Isabella skipped her way across the street and stared up at the large moving truck in the driveway. She heard a familiar voice coming from the backyard, and made her way through the gateway of the fence.

"Hey Phineas!" She chirped, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, hi Isabella!" Phineas greeted happily.

Thus a tradition was born.

* * *

.

* * *

_Death_

Normally Phineas was always smiling; today, however, he only sat and stared sadly down at the dirt.

"Hey Phineas." Isabella entered the backyard cautiously, unsure what had happened, "...whatcha doin?"

"Hey Isabella." He didn't lift his eyes to greet her, "Just missing Bucky, that's all."

"Why? What happened?"

"He got sick and had to go live on kindly old man Simmon's farm..."

"Oh..."

She sat next to Phineas and Ferb for the rest of the day. Isabella held his hand.

* * *

.

* * *

_Opportunities_

Isabella had never had so much fun on a roller-coaster. Phineas had told her that to start off this summer he was going to build something similarly amazing everyday; she had at first been skeptical, but there was no denying now that him and his brother were certainly capable of doing it.

She knew she'd probably get in trouble for it eventually, but Isabella couldn't help offering help to the brothers as the projects grew more and more intricate. It provided more reason for her to come over every day.

Any trouble was definitely worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

_33%_

As Phineas and Ferb continued to build, so did their reputation. Events such as their recent pillow-festival attracted groups so large it was hard to maneuver in their modest backyard.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Phineas slipped past adults and children alike as he made his way through the crowd, "Excus-whoa!"

He stopped as he collided face first with Isabella, who stared with red cheeks and wide eyes.

"Sorry!" He laughed, "That was close! We were only 33% away from kissing there!"

"Yeah." She seemed oddly sad, "Only 33%."

* * *

.

* * *

_Dead__ Wrong_

"Hey, bro? Got a minute?"

Ferb looked up from his book as Phineas sat on his bed. He blinked at him; it wasn't like Phineas to look so guilty.

"I need advice." He admitted, staring at his shoes instead of Ferb, "I think I made Isabella uncomfortable the other day. I sorta almost kissed her on accident. Think she's mad at me?"

Ferb gave a curt snort before shaking his head. Phineas looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. _Really_." Ferb returned to his book.

* * *

.

* * *

_Running Away_

The temperature outside was scorching, but that didn't stop five crazy kids from running around the neighborhood with water-guns. It was ordinary, but sometimes those days were the best.

"Did we lose 'em?" Isabella panted, hiding behind the corner of her house with Phineas following.

"I think so." His whispering was horrible. Isabella nudged him.

"Hush, you'll give us away!"

Buford then rounded the corner, weapon aimed and ready, "Gotcha nerds!"

"Run!" Phineas and Isabella exclaimed in unison, laughing as they held hands and ran.

* * *

.

* * *

_Judgment_

The boys didn't get much girl-free time, so when a "guys night" _was_ established, it was exciting.

Then they started talking.

"So hows your _girlfriend_, Phineas?" Buford laughed as Phineas did a spit-take of his soda.

"What do you mean?"

"Isabella, duh! Aren't you her boy-toy or somethin'?"

"No." Phineas shifted uncomfortably, the others staring, "I'm not anyone's 'toy'."

"Yeah, sure." Buford kept laughing.

Phineas avoided Isabella for the rest of the week.

* * *

.

* * *

_Seeking Solace_

"Phineas? Why are you in here?" Lawrence stared, his son sitting alone in the garage.

"No reason..." Phineas mumbled as his father joined him.

"Oh? Well, the garage _is_ quite nice; not where I would spend _my_ summer, mind you, but-"

"Dad." Phineas interjected,"Is it weird to be best-friends with a girl?"

"No. Why?"

"Buford said-"

"Phineas." Lawrenced smiled gently, "Only _you_ can pick your friends. Not Buford."

That day Isabella received a plate of apology cookies, slightly burnt...but still sweet.

* * *

.

* * *

_Excuses_

Phineas awoke groggily; if he didn't know better he'd say there were rocks hitting his windo-oh wait.

He sat up and turned to look.

"Isabella?" He blinked down at his friend who was, apparently, up in the middle of the night to abuse his window.

"Phineas!" She whispered, "Come here!"

Careful not to wake Ferb, the boy crept out of the house, meeting Isabella on the front porch.

"What's going on?"

"Sneaking-out patch." She explained, grinning.

He grinned back, and took her offered hand.

* * *

.

* * *

_Vengeance_

The first year of teenage-hood was awkward for Phineas. He supposed everyone went through it, but the knowledge didn't help his painful growth spurts.

He went on with his projects regardless; today it was a gill-patch that allowed his friends to breath underwater; only Isabella's accidentally turned her into a fish. They had to keep her in a bucket of water until they were able to reverse the affect.

They succeeded; however Isabella was still soaked after turning human, making her clothes cling skin-tight...as did Phineas's pants.

Karma had an odd sense of revenge.

* * *

.

* * *

_Love_

School was back in session; it felt odd, but Phineas supposed summer couldn't last forever.

He spotted Isabella at her locker and grinned; time for fun.

"HI ISABELLA!" He laughed as she jumped, clearly startled by him.

"Oh-my-gosh Phineas, I love you!" Isabella blurted, ceasing Phineas's laughter. Though shocked, he couldn't help smiling.

"I've been trying _forever_ to get rid of these hiccups! Thank you!"

"Oh." He felt his heart pounding, "You're welcome."

Scaring someone had never felt so rewarding.

* * *

.

* * *

_Tears_

Phineas was 15-years-old when Isabella got a boyfriend. He was good-looking with charm and a motorcycle; Phineas didn't trust him.

As it turned out, Phineas was right. Isabella sat in his bedroom, hugging his pillow and crying.

"It's not your fault!" He insisted, but it didn't help.

"He _actually_ told me 'Either put out, or get out'." She sobbed, "I've never felt so stupid!"

"Isabella." He hugged her tight, "You're one of the smartest people I know."

* * *

.

* * *

_My Inspiration_

"Wooow ! This is amazing!" Isabella gawked at the fireworks above, spiraling vibrant and intricate designs. The city of Danville cheered in applause.

"Thanks!" Phineas beamed, lifting a phone to his ear, "Ok, Ferb, time for the finale!"

Isabella's eyes lit up against the fantastic sparkles in the sky, her expression one of child-like wonder and astonishment.

"Oh Phineas." She breathed, "How did you think of this?"

Phineas said nothing, but while everyone else was focused on the fireworks, he looked to Isabella, and gave a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Never Again_

Isabella was seething.

She had honestly never been so upset in her entire life; some part of her wondered if she was over-reacting, but regardless the anger was still there, boiling and bubbling over until she could literally feel its heat against her skin.

Ignoring her mothers attempt to talk, she stormed to her room, her eyes landing on a picture of Phineas and Ferb pinned to the wall next to her computer. She glared at it, and unceremoniously shoved it into her dresser.

"_I'm never helping them again._" She growled, and slept with angry dreams.

* * *

_Online_

She spent the next day tactfully avoiding a certain pair of brothers. She was on her computer when a message popped up on her screen; her eyes narrowed at the words.

_Phintastic: Hey. Where were you today?_

She closed the window. Another one took its place.

_Phintastic: We built functional wings today and had an aerial race. It was fun. _

Isabella ignored it. Her computer pinged again 5 minutes later.

_Ferbot: Hey, it's Phineas. Is my messenger not working? _

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, but in the end she shut down the computer and watched TV instead.

* * *

_Failure_

It had been three days, and her computer mysteriously picked up a virus. Isabella was well-versed in technology thanks to her Comptuter-Hacker Patch, but couldn't seem to fix it. It wasn't malicious, but whenever she went online it would re-direct her to websites that seemed oddly focused on friendship and forgiveness.

Her patience ended when it showed her a website that read "How to End a Fight with a Friend in 10-steps".

'_Stop it, Ferb_.' She sent the text and waited.

The next day her computer was back to normal.

* * *

_Rebirth_

A week passed, and Isabella felt like a new person. She had arranged for three different Fireside Girl troops to meet for the weekend, which her Senior Fireside troop would host. She had also; changed the oil on her moms car, fixed the microwave, re-arranged her bedroom, hosted a charity, groomed Pinky, completed five paintings, and wrote six poems and two short stories.

They were mostly about anger, sadness, and the feeling of missing someone so terribly that your heart is in literal physical pain at all times.

She tried not to focus too much on the subject matter though.

* * *

_Breaking Away_

Eventually Isabella's anger began to subside; still, pride kept her from going over to the backyard that had once been a second home to her.

The temptation, however, grew more every day. The house of Phineas and Ferb had never been so popular as it was in those two weeks; it seemed like they were pulling out all the stops, topping all their previous endeavors. They'd even held a ball complete with pony petting zoo.

That was when Isabella began to suspect they were trying to seduce her into forgiveness. She responded by ignoring them further.

* * *

_Forever and a day_

Isabella had been returning home from a sleepover when she noticed the letter sitting on her porch. It was weighed down by rocks shaped like a triangle and rectangle with a nose, and were probably from the Moon or Mars, or something extravagant like that.

Sighing, she pushed the familiar rocks aside and picked up the note, frowning slightly. It was hard to read at first, as though it had been written, erased, and re-written almost more than the paper could handle.

It read, in Phineas's tidy scribble, '_We're sorry.'_

Took them long enough.

* * *

_Lost and Found_

"Phineas! Ferb! Isabella's here to see you!"

Isabella hadn't been sure what to expect when she went to the house across the street. -Fletcher had opened the door and merely invited her in, then after announcing her arrival Isabella could hear the stomp of feet scrambling down the stairs.

"Really!?" Phineas was the first to slide into the room, his face breaking out into a grin at the sight of her.

"Isabella!" He enveloped her into a hug, and from over his shoulder she could just barely see Ferb smiling.

* * *

_Light_

Phineas was eager to fill Isabella in on all the activities she had missed during what Ferb had deemed "the hiatus". When done, he took her hand and led her to the garage.

"I've got something for you, Isabella." He pulled something out from his toolbox. "Just in case the note wasn't enough."

He handed her a necklace with a stone that held a small ball of light, like her own personal little sun.

"We cool?" Phineas asked hopefully.

She responded with a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

_Dark_

The three of them had a lot of missed time to catch up on; as such, their invention of the day went well into evening. When it was finally time for the day to come to a close, -Fletcher insisted that the boys walk her home. Isabella couldn't help noticing how Phineas walked so close that his hand would continually bump into hers.

"Thanks for coming over Isabella." Phineas smiled on her porch, "See you tomorrow?"

She glanced at Ferb, who looked amused, and answered him, "Sure. It's a date."

* * *

_Faith_

When Isabella went to sleep that night she went through her normal routine; before she climbed into bed, though, she paused, looking over to the empty wall next to her computer.

She went over to her dresser and took out a crumpled photograph, gently smoothing out its wrinkles before attaching it back to the wall. Two mops of red and green hair smiled at her from the picture, and she couldn't help returning it.

That summer Isabella realized that no matter what happened, her friendship with the famous Flynn-Fletcher boys was eternal; whether she liked it or not.


End file.
